Chronic occlusive vascular disease produces exercise-induced pain when skeletal muscle blood flow is insufficient and ischemia occurs. Cilostaxol has active vasodilative properties and is a platelet aggregation inhibitor. This study will assess the safety and efficacy of different dosages of cilostazol versus placebo in individuals with this diagnosis. Performance measures on standardized treadmill testing will document changes in initial and absolute claudication distances.